Une étrange association
by Lychee
Summary: Ginny décide de se venger une bonne fois pour toutes des moqueries de ses frères. Elle va avoir besoin de l'aide d'une personne innattendue...


Titre: Une Etrange Association

Auteur: Lychee

Source: HP de I à V

Genre: Romance, hétéro. HETERO. Lancez-moi des pierres. Si toutefois vous parvenez à admettre ce concept assez étrange, laissez-moi vous annoncer que cette fic est _super-longue_ (et là tout le monde dit "Aaah!" d'un ton ravi) et qu'elle doit être ma troisième préférée (quoique inégale) dans toutes celles que j'ai écrites.

Pairing: Snape/Ginny.

Rating : pour l'instant PG-13; j'avais le projet d'attendre de l'avoir terminée pour ta mettre sur mais j'ai pas résister et voici donc une grande première partie.

Une Etrange Association.

Ginny était d'ordinaire une personne calme. Au tempérament affirmé, mais calme.

Mais là, elle ne désirait rien plus au monde que de trépaner tous les membres de sa famille un pas un. A la petite cuillère.

Les vacances avaient débuté comme toutes les vacances, excepté que Voldemort était enfin rayé du bottin mondain et que la fête régnait dans le monde sorcier. Obnubilé par Harry, la mage Noir avait (en vain) consacré ses forces à l'extermination du jeune homme, et les pertes en avaient considérablement été réduite. Enfin, du côté du Bien et de la Lumière, ajoutaient les Aurors avec un sourire sadique en fin d'interview. Les Mangemorts n'avaient pas trop été pleurés.

Bref, les vacances avaient commencé comme toutes les vacances, sauf que Papa bénéficiait d'un congé pour son bras cassé, que Maman passait ses journées à le dorloter, que Bill roucoulait avec Fleur en lui reracontant pour la 935ème fois la façon dont il avait sauvé la vie de quatorze Aurors dans la bataille finale, que Charlie faisait mumuse avec le pôv petit dragon blessé qu'il avait ramené de Roumanie afin de cramer du Lord Noir, que Percy, réconcilié avec le reste de la famille, remplissait des dizaines de formulaires pour le Ministère, que les jumeaux l'asticotaient en se moquant de son ordre de Merlin (seconde classe) et que Ron et Hermione ne se décollaient que pour reraconter pour la 936ème fois la façon dont ils avaient aidé Harry à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Voldemort.

Des vacances _presque_ normales. Qui auraient été parfaitement supportables si, après une semaine d'extase post-voldemortien, l'ensemble de sa charmant famille ne s'était pas lassée de toute cette éructation victorieuse.

Et n'avait pas décidé de l'asticoter à propos de ses _petits amis_.

Dejeuner-type du mois de Juillet:

Papa, distrait: "Alors ma chérie, quand est-ce que tu nous ramène un de tes amis un de ces jours?"

Ricanements des jumeaux.

Bill, peu convaincu: "Allez, Papa, elle est encore trop jeune…"

Roucoulement de Fleur: "Tu sais, je n'avais qu'un an de plus qu'elle quand je t'ai rencontré, mon canard."

"Coin-coins!" étouffés des jumeaux.

Percy, solennel: "Encore faudrait-il qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un de bien."

Maman, lui ébouriffant les cheveux (à Ginny): "Mais il était bien ce petit Creevey, mmh?"

Ron, avec une grimace: "Eeeerk. et j'espère que tu as laissé tombé avec Dean Thomas."

Les jumeaux: "Dean? Tu es sortie avec Dean?"

Papa, toujours distrait: "Qui est ce Dean? Il est bien, au moins?"

Ron: "Grumph."

Les jumeaux: "Elle est sortie avec Dean-euh, elle est sortiiiiie…"

Fleur: "Tu sais, Ginny, je peux te donner des conseils de maquillage si tu veux."

Hermione: "_Enfin!_ Comme si le maquillage pouvait changer quelque chose à la personnalité de quelqu'un!"

Fleur: "Oh, la pimbêche, ça va hein!"

Les jumeaux: "Elle est SORTIE avec DEAN-EUH!"

Charlie, ouvrant enfin la bouche: "Mon dragon a encore mal à la patte."

Maman, catégorique: "De toutes façon, tu es encore trop jeune pour ça."

Regard désolé de Harry, silencieux, à Ginny.

Etc.

Harry, au moins, était là pour l'empêcher de péter les plombs. Harry, son compagnon d'infortune. Harry, un court moment son petit ami, avant qu'ils ne se rendent tous les deux compte que, décidément, ce n'était pas la bonne solution, et n'en restent là. Harry, qui était tombé dans un péril encore bien plus grand. Harry, que Maman essayait vainement de caser à l'une des soixante-cinq cousines Weasley. Harry, qui était silencieux et gay.

Oh que ça faisait du bien.

- Et tu vas leur dire quand? demanda-t-elle un après-midi d'août, alors qu'ils s'étaient installés un peu plus loin dans la forêt, au _calme_.

Harry grogna et chassa une sauterelle de sa jambe.

- Heu… un jour?

Ginny roula des yeux.

- Et tu veux que je leur dise comment! protesta Harry.

- Je sais, concéda la rouquine d'un ton apaisant.

Il y eut un silence confortable.

- J'aime bien ta famille, Ginny, je l'adore, mais ils sont parfois…

- … lourds?

- Nombreux, rigola Harry.

- Et un peu vieux jeu, renifla Ginny. Tu as raison, attends un peu. Peut-être que tu devrais le dire qu'à Ron, au départ…

- …

Ginny songea un instant à son cher frère…

- Ouais nan, peut-être pas.

Nouveau silence paisible.

- Et toi, fit Harry avec une lueur asticoteuse dans le regard, quand est-ce que tu ramènes un de tes amis à déjeuner? fit-il en imitant à la perfection le ton de sa mère.

Ginny le regarda un instant, puis arracha une touffe d'herbe et lui sauta dessus dans le but de la lui faire bouffer.

Elle craqua le _dernier_ jour, au dîner.

Ses valises étaient déjà prête pour le train du lendemain, qui l'emmènerait à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Une bonne partie de la famille repartirait en même temps qu'elle. Harry commençait le lendemain sa formation d'Auror.

Au septième "Tu pourrais inviter un de tes amis à déjeuner à Noël, Ginny-chérie!" susurré par l'un des jumeaux, elle se redressa calmement, saisit son assiette et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. Le veau au carottes s'écrasa contre le mur avec un lamentable "Sprotch", puis y dégoulina lentement, le bruit ténu provoqué par les éclaboussures qu'il faisait au sol pratiquement audible dans le silence qui suivit.

- Ca suffit, fit-elle simplement. J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire. Bill, si tu avais réellement sauvé 14 Aurors, on t'aurait donné l'Ordre de Merlin. Fleur, ton maquillage violet jure atrocement avec les cheveux de mon frère. Charlie, on en marre que ton dragon chie sur les plates-bandes et pisse dans le bac à lessive. Percy, tout le monde s'en fout de la quantité d'uniformes d'Aurors déchirés durant les trois derniers mois. George, Fred, vous êtes des sales morveux et vous ne trouverez jamais personne pour accepter de partager vos vies de bouffons. Hermione, Ron, vous n'étiez même pas là quand Harry a réellement fait face à Voldemort. Papa, Maman, je sortirai avec un troll si j'en ai envie et je vous le présenterai si j'en ai envie. Maintenant foutez-moi la paix, et je vous souhaite un bon trimestre.

Elle repoussa sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut la voix hilare de Harry :

- Oh, et puis moi je suis gay!

Le lendemain, après avoir souhaité un charmant au revoir à toute sa famille encore muette, elle avait rejoint Luna et Circea par Portoloin et toutes trois s'étaient acheminées vers King Cross. Une fois dans le Poudlard Express, elle leur raconta son léger coup de gueule. Luna prit un air poliment intéressé avant de se plonger dans la dernière édition du Chicaneur, et Circea (sa camarade de dortoir) lui tapota le dos d'un air satisfait en la félicitant de sa résistance active.

Mais ce ne fut que plus tard, l'estomac rempli d'un sandwich et bercée par les vibrations du train, qu'elle y repensa sérieusement. Ca avait fait du bien. Beaucoup de bien. Mais elle n'avait pas d'illusions. Depuis presque 17 ans qu'elle vivait avec eux, elle savait qu'ils auraient tout oublié à Noël et que le cauchemar recommencerait. Elle frémit.

- Ca ne va pas? demanda Circea en lui jetant un coup d'œil de ses yeux bleus et froids.

- C'est juste qu'aux vacances, ça va recommencer, gémit-elle.

La brune prit un air pensif. Même Luna abaissa son journal.

- Trouve-toi _vraiment_ un copain, suggéra Circea.

- Oui, tu as raison, je vais aller au magasin de copains, et je vais faire "Bonjour madame le vendeuse, je cherche un garçon qui fait bien pour l'amener à déjeuner au réveillon cher mes parents." et elle me dira "Mais bien sûr mademoiselle, je viens justement d'en recevoir un stock, voulez-vous choisir parmi les modèles proposés?" et je n'aurai plus qu'à…

- C'est bon, c'est bon, râla l'autre. Dans ce cas, demande à un gars de te rendre service. Explique-lui le problème, promet-lui un repas délicieux en échange de quelques petits bobards, et basta.

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

- Tu connais un type assez dingue pour vouloir affronter ma famille?

Léger silence.

- Heu… non, concéda la brune.

La voix rêveuse de Luna intervint.

- Invite un troll comme tu as menacé de le faire…

Circea roula des yeux, mais Ginny resta songeuse.

- Ouiiiiii… Si je leur ramène quelqu'un de assez horrible pour les faire grimper aux rideaux, peut-être qu'ils me laisseront tranquilles après ça… Mais qui?

- Tu peux toujours demander à Colin de se déguiser… proposa Circea.

- Mmmh…

Ginny passa le repas de bienvenue et la nuit à réfléchir à la question. Est-ce que leur ramener un monstre suffirait à faire passer le message? Ils seraient peut-être muets d'horreur au début du repas, mais Fred et George ne tarderaient pas à faire tourner la situation à leur avantage, elle pouvait en être certaine. Néanmoins l'idée était à creuser et –

L'évidence la frappa subitement dans le couloir, devant la porte de leur première salle de cours. C'était une idée tellement simple, tellement excellente et tellement jouissive qu'elle éclata immédiatement d'un rire dément.

- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

Ses condisciples s'écartèrent d'elle d'un air apeuré. Toute à sa félicité, elle ne vit pas une sombre silhouette se profiler derrière elle.

- Weasley, quand vous aurez terminé d'imiter l'orang-outang en rut, vous dégagerez le passage, siffla une voix furieuse.

Son rire se bloqua net dans sa gorge et elle se décala prestement avec un petit murmure d'excuse. Snape la dépassa sans lui jeter un regard, ouvrit la porte du cachot, et y pénétra sans un signe à ses élèves qui s'empressèrent de suivre. Se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre, Ginny leur emboîta le pas.

Ca n'allait pas être facile, songea-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise au dernier rang. Mais… son sourire débile lui revint un instant aux lèvres à la pensée de la _tête_ de ses frangins quand… Elle se reprit et écouta ce que racontait Snape.

- … de coutume de choisir mon assistant parmi les Septième Année, bien que je ne voie guère de différence entre votre efficacité et celle des Première Année, ajouta-t-il avec un reniflement méprisant. Voici les formulaires (Il lança sans ménagement une pile de parchemins sur une des tables du premier rang.) à remplir par les personnes intéressées, et à déposer sur mon bureau à la fin du cours. Maintenant, le programme de l'année et des NEWTs…

Ginny l'écouta distraitement tandis que les formulaires circulaient parmi les élèves. Elle avait oublié cette histoire d'assistant… Elle jeta un regard dégoûté à Thibault Greennorth, le préfet de Serpentard, qui souriait d'un air sûr de lui en remplissant ostensiblement la feuille. Aucun doute, songea-t-elle, que Circea, avec ses projets d'études de Métamorphoses, postulerait pour la place auprès de MacGonagall – et qu'elle l'obtiendrait – et quant à elle-même… Oooooh…

Le dernier parchemin atterrit soudain sur sa table et elle s'en empara, les petits rouages de son cerveau tournant à plein régime.

o O o

Severus se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil favori avec un grognement, la liasse des formulaires à la main. L'année venait à peine de débuter qu'il avait déjà des papiers à étudier. Il détestait enseigner.

Enfin. Il considéra les quatre formulaires d'un air désabusé. Au moins, cette année, il n'aurait pas besoin d'en désigner un d'office. Faible consolation.

_"Kott, Nathan._

_Serpentard."_

(Oh, quelle surprise.)

_"Je voudrait être assistant parce que j'ai toujours aimé les potions. Je trouve ça très bien et très beau à la fois. Je pense que c'est un domaine qui a beaucoup d'avenir et j'aimerai bien faire ça."_

Severus se massa douloureusement les tempes. Certains jours, il voulait juste passer ses élèves à la casserole, les faire rissoler à petits bouillons, leur cramer la plante des pieds jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent combien ils étaient stupides et… et… et stupides.

_"Natanael, Violine._

_Serpentard._

_Je voudrais être assistante parce que je voudrais plus tard inventer des produits de beautés et donc il faut que je sache les faire."_

Severus réprima un sanglot en mordant sauvagement dans le dossier de son fauteuil. Enfin, au moins celle-là présentait-elle un semblant de projet d'étude…

_"Greennorth, Thibault._

_Préfet de Serpentard._

_Mon but étant d'entrer l'an prochain à l'Université des Sciences Occultes, section Potions, il ne fait aucun doute qu'une année en tant qu'assistant d'un Maître de Potions tel que vous m'en ouvrirait royalement les portes. Avec mes salutations respectueuses."_

Severus grinça légèrement des dents. Tant qu'il y était, Greennorth aurait pu ajouter Héros de Guerre option Ex-Traître, ou Professeur Emérite… En six ans, il aurait dû comprendre que la flatterie ne marchait qu'avec les imbéciles. Et Severus se targuait de ne pas être un imbécile. Enfin, soupira-t-il, c'était ce qu'il avait de mieux jusqu'ici. Et puis le morveux, au moins, était franc, et se débrouillait à peu près.

Le dernier parchemin lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

_"Weasley, Virginia._

_Gryffondor._

_Les Potions ne sont certes pas ma matière favorite, mais désirant entrer l'an prochain à l'Université des Sciences Occultes, section Sortilèges, option A.E.P., et sachant que le place d'assistant du Pr Flitwick est très demandée, il me semble plus intéressant de consolider mes bases dans un domaine où j'ai quelques difficultés que de ne rien faire de l'année. Cordialement._

_P.S.: contrairement à Greenorth, je possède un cerveau et je sais m'en servir."_

Il resta un moment à fixer le formulaire, pensif. A.E.P. Application à l'Elaboration de Potions. Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il s'agissait d'un domaine extrêmement pointu et que peu de jeunes sorciers parvenaient seulement à y entrer. La dernière des Weasley mettait la barre très haut.

Il resta un long moment assis dans son fauteuil, ruminant. Greennorth était un élément, sinon brillant, du moins prévisible. Weasley… Weasley avait des notes assez respectables, à la rigueur pouvait-on l'accuser de paresse. Mais Severus n'était pas du genre parieur.

Bah. Après tout, il avait une semaine pour se décider, se dit-il en partant se coucher.

Le surlendemain, alors qu'il prenait son litre de café quotidien dans la salle encore déserte des professeurs, son collègue de Sortilèges fit son entrée, lui lança un petit sourire craintif, et s'installa à l'autre bout de la pièce avec un tasse de thé.

Il existe certaines situations où tout vous pousse à faire des choses que vous ne feriez jamais. Avant même d'y avoir songé, Severus s'entendit parler.

- Filius?

Le petit sorcier fit un bond de deux mètres et leva un regard plus stupéfait qu'effrayé vers lui. Ma foi, songea Severus, ce devait être la première fois qu'il _lançait_ une conversation avec l'homme dans des conditions autres que pour demander le sel.

- Je voudrais juste vous demander si Virginia Weasley s'était présentée pour être votre assistante, fit-il de son ton le plus charmant, ce qui n'allait pas très loin.

Le sorcier ouvrit et referma une ou deux fois la bouche, puis hocha la tête.

- Et vous comptez la prendre?

Nouveau geste de la tête, négatif cette fois.

- Je vous remercie, fit Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte. Et… Filius?

Son collègue bondit à nouveau, roulant nerveusement des yeux.

- Vous avez des miettes de bacon dans votre barbe.

Et il abandonna là le petit homme au bord de la crise de nerfs.

La première semaine de cours se passa comme toutes les premières semaines de cours. Lentement. Le week-end arriva, avec la dure réalisation qu'il restait encore trente-trois autres semaines à mener à bien jusqu'aux vacances d'été, et Severus se retrouva installé à son bureau à contempler deux formulaires.

Etant donné le Severus Snape qu'il était – c'est-à-dire logique, ordonné et ô légèrement partial – il n'aurait pas dû hésiter. Mais une petite idée avait germé dans sa tête et refusait de quitter les lieux.

La _tête_ que feraient ses collègues.

o O o

Ginny avait passé sa soirée devant la cheminée, à expliquer à sa mère que non, il ne se passait vraiment rien de sérieux entre elle et Colin, et que oui, elle était au courant des méthodes de contraceptions les plus courantes – "Maman, s'il te plaîîît…" – , puis a consoler Colin qui était passé dans la salle commune au moment où elle te traitait de "garçon immature et ennuyeux à mourir" – "C'était juste pour que ma mère me lâche un peu, Colin…" – , puis à ré-expliquer sérieusement pour la onzième fois au Colin réconforté les raisons pour lesquelles il était hors de question qu'elle sorte avec lui, puis à le traiter d'abruti congénital quand il s'était obstiné, puis à coller des retenues à un groupe de Cinquièmes Années qui suivaient la conversation en ricanant, puis à se retourner dans son lit deux bonnes heures sans pouvoir dormir, avec l'envie d'étriper le premier être qui lui adresserait la parole.

Elle passa donc son cours de potions à se concentrer pour garder les yeux ouverts. Malheureusement, deux ou trois fois la voix de Snape se fit brumeuse, ses pensées s'arrêtèrent, et elle se retrouva à piquer du nez vers son chaudron – ce qui était très dangereux, s'admonesta-t-elle en se pinçant violemment.

Aussi fallut-il que Circea lui donne un coup de coude pour qu'elle s'aperçoive que Snape lui avait demandé de rester après le cours.

Le reste des élèves quitta le cachot, lui jetant des regards curieux en passant. Quand la porte se fut refermée, elle inspira profondément, serra son sac contre elle, et s'approcha du bureau où Snape écrivait rapidement, sans sembler prêter attention à sa présence.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Monsieur?

Snape posa calmement sa plume et, posant son menton sur ses deux mains croisée, la regarda. Snape avait décidément toujours une sorte de classe bien à lui, remarqua Ginny.

- Vous commencez la semaine prochaine, annonça-t-il tout de go. Les lundi, mercredi et vendredi soirs conviennent-ils à votre emploi du temps?

- L'assistante de_ Snape_?!

Circea la fixait d'un air positivement horrifié.

- Intéressant, commenta Luna.

Ginny hocha vaguement la tête. Oah. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser. A quel point avait-elle pu être masochiste pour vouloir voir Snape un soir sur deux? Mais non, non, le Grand Plan devait passer avant tout.

- Et bien bonne chance, conclut Circea.

Le lundi suivant, à 18h précise, Ginny frappait à la porte de la salle de classe. Elle avait revêtu sa plus vieille blouse, apporté ses gants en peau de dragon, et se demandait de quelle façon Snape allait la torturer/ridiculiser. Peut-être, avec un peu de chance, la ferait-il commencer par quelques petites choses simples, l'aider à préparer un stock de potions curatives pour l'infirmerie par exemple…

La porte s'ouvrit. Snape la regarda de haut en bas.

- Weasley. Bien. Vous vous souvenez du cours d'avant les vacances sur les brûlures au 3ème degré et leurs remèdes?

- Hum… oui.

Et pour cause, ils avaient eu le droit à de charmants dessins d'horribles mutilation et un discours d'un quart d'heure sur le soin extrême qu'il fallait apporter à la fastidieuse opération d'élaborer un remède auxdites mutilations.

- Parfait, fit Snape en refermant la porte derrière lui. Ste-Mangouste en veux deux caisses pour demain.

Après une demi-heure de cauchemar durant laquelle, arrosée d'invectives de la part de son professeur, elle ne parvint pas à dépasser les deux premières étapes de la fabrication des fameux remèdes, Snape la relégua à la préparation des ingrédients et au lavage des instruments employés, tandis que lui-même se chargeait des procédures délicates. Et petit à petit, leur rythme s'instaura. Ginny n'y trouva aucun ennui, s'appliquant à découper, trancher, piler ses racines et pattes d'animaux diverses avec soin, chose presque impossible durant les cours de potions où les élèves avaient à peine le temps de terminer leur travail. Et puis cela lui donnait l'occasion, tout en travaillant, d'observer les gestes précis de Snape et la façon dont il gérait son temps. Elle s'organisa si bien qu'au bout d'un moment, il avait juste à tendre la main pour saisir l'ingrédient dont il avait besoin, et bientôt un nombre impressionnant de bouteilles s'empila à côté de lui. Une fois les épines de son dernier brin de ronce ôtées, Ginny s'empara d'une plume et commença à les étiqueter.

- Un nouveau chaudron, Weasley, fit la voix agacée de son professeur.

- Il n'y a plus d'ingrédients, Monsieur.

Snape releva la tête d'un air… surpris, oui. Ce qui ressemblait presque à un "déjà?" s'esquissa sur ses lèvres, mais il se contenta de se tourner vers les bouteilles et de les compter rapidement. Puis il saisit l'une des étiquettes où Ginny avait inscrit la date et la nature du contenu, et la parcourut.

- Ajoutez "Poudlard" dessus, Ste-Mangouste aime savoir d'où viennent ses potions, puis remplissez les deux caisses là-bas et mettez les bouteilles qui restent sur cette étagère.

- Bien, Monsieur.

Snape s'assit un peu plus loin à son bureau, où il commença à remplir un nombre impressionnant de papiers. Une petite demi-heure s'écoula, puis Ginny s'approcha de lui.

- J'ai terminé, Monsieur.

- Mmh… (Snape releva les yeux.) Alors vous pouvez y aller. Des questions?

- Ste-Mangouste vous demande souvent des préparations?

- La politique du Ministère de la Magie a toujours interdit que les potions de soin soient élaborées et vendues par des entreprises privées, par conséquent la plupart des Maître de Potions compétents dans ce domaine ont préféré aller travailler à l'étranger plutôt que de toucher le maigre salaire que leur proposent les dirigeants de Ste-Mangouste. Ces derniers en sont arrivés à un point où ils sont prêts à proposer des primes à tout fonctionnaire ayant ne serait-ce que de vagues connaissances en la matière pour qu'il participe à l'entretien de leurs stocks et, malheureusement pour eux, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus satisfait, il y a certaines potions que des amateurs ne sont pas en mesure de réaliser… (Ginny imaginait bien la reluctance avec laquelle le Ministère avait dû accepter de recourir à Severus Snape, ancien Mangemort.) Pour répondre donc à votre question, je leur envoie quelques caisses de potions très pointues chaque semaine, contre rémunération. Autre chose?

- Non, je vous remercie.

- Bien. A mercredi, même heure.

- Au revoir, Monsieur.

o O o

- Circea Seawood est un en-chan-te-ment, proclamait le lendemain matin MacGonagall à la table des professeurs. Je n'ai pratiquement rien à lui expliquer deux fois, et ses remarques sur les progrès récents effectués en Métamorphose sont des plus pertinents!

- Quant à moi, enchaîna Flitwick de sa petite voix aigue, mon assistant est des plus prometteurs. Savez-vous ce qu'il m'a dit hier?

Et tous les professeurs de chanter les louanges de cette excellente promotion qui leur fournissait de non moins excellent larbins pour effectuer toutes les tâches pesantes inhérentes à la profession d'enseignant. Severus goba impassiblement un choux de Bruxelles.

- Et vous, Severus, est-ce que Greennorth est compétent? demanda poliment Chourave.

Severus tourna lentement, lentement la tête vers elle.

- Je n'ai pas pris Greennorth comme assistant, fit-il d'une voix neutre.

Ses collègues haussèrent des sourcils étonnés.

- Oh. Natanael, alors? interrogea Sinistra. Je crois avoir entendu dire qu'elle désirait –

- J'ai préféré Weasley, la coupa-t-il avant de revenir à son assiette.

Severus n'avait pas besoin de regarder ses collègues pour connaître leur réaction : il y eut quelques bruits de verre cassés et de fourchettes lâchées dans les assiettes. Il crut même entendre Hagrid s'étouffer avec ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Un coin de sa bouche se retroussa imperceptiblement, et il s'offrit un verre de vin supplémentaire.

- Veritaserum, annonça simplement Severus quand Weasley apparut à la porte de son laboratoire, la pendule terminant de sonner les six heures.

La jeune fille ne protesta pas, ne le regarda pas d'un air paniqué, ne se tordit pas les mains de désespoir. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer avec une légère moue dubitative, sans doute inconsciente. Severus lui tendit une liste et elle commença à parcourir les étagères à la recherche des ingrédients nécessaires. Le Maître des Potions la contempla un instant : il était toujours agréable de voir les autres faire le travail à votre place. Puis il retroussa ses manches et se pencha sur son chaudron.

- Encore pour le Ministère? demanda-t-elle une quart d'heure plus tard, tandis qu'ils travaillaient en silence côte à côte. Je croyais que les Aurors n'avaient pas le droit d'en utiliser pendant les interrogatoires.

- Un clause spéciale du code civil sorcier permet à toute personne accusée d'un crime grave – d'avoir employé un Impardonnable, par exemple – de demander au Magenmagot l'autorisation de prendre du Veritaserum devant un ensemble choisi de juges et d'avocats, répondit Severus. Dent de lait, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main.

- Dans ce cas, on peut de façon compréhensible soupçonner toute personne qui n'utilise pas cette possibilité?

- Tout le monde n'aime pas l'idée de se retrouver devant une bande d'inconnus qui peuvent sans difficulté vous faire cracher tous vos petits secrets.

- J'estime que le code d'honneur des juges et des avocats leur interdit de profiter de la situation, protesta la jeune fille.

- Il suffit d'une question mal formulée.

Sa récente assistante resta un instant silencieuse.

- "N'avez-vous rien sur la conscience à nous avouer?" proposa-t-elle.

- Il y a encore plus simple. "Qu'avez-vous fait hier vers 16 heure" ou même "Que voulez-vous nous dire" peuvent apporter des réponses assez périlleuses, fit-il d'un ton impassible.

Ils continuèrent dans un silence pensif.

En se mettant au lit se soir-là, Severus resta un instant à fixer son réveil, un peu incrédule. En semaine, la correction d'un nombre conséquent de copies et l'élaboration d'une quantité certaine de potions l'amenaient généralement à veiller jusqu'à des heures impossibles. Et voilà qu'il se couchait avec les poules.

Il lui fallut un petit moment – au moins cinq bonnes minutes – pour admettre que Weasley était très efficace. En plus, le peu de paroles qu'ils échangeaient était presque intéressant.

Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour coopérer avec un Weasley.

o O o

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Ginny ne releva pas la tête de son livre.

- Mmmmh… quelques recherche sur le truc que Snape veut préparer ce soir.

Circea resta silencieuse à côté d'elle.

- Tu sais, dit-elle finalement, on dirait presque que tu t'intéresse à tout ça, maintenant.

- Mmmmh…? dit Ginny sans même interrompre sa lecture.

La Beuglante explosa, fort heureusement, dans la salle commune.

_- Ginny! Est-ce que tu vas bien?!_ demanda une voix hystérique qu'elle identifia comme celle de George.

_- T'inquiète pas, on va venir te sauver!_ fit celle de Fred.

_- Surtout ne bouge pas, demande à… à… merde qui y a dans sa classe – demande à Colin de t'empêcher de te diriger vers les cachots!_

_- Ouais, quelqu'un a dû te jeter un sortilège, c'est tout!_

_- T'inquiète, Snape est un bâtard mais il n'abusera pas de toi!_

_- Préviens juste Dumbledore!_

Il y eu ensuite un choc sourd, comme celui de deux personnes qu'on assommerait.

_- Ginny?_ fit ensuite la voix légèrement inquiète de sa mère. _Il parait que… hum… tu es devenue l'assistante du professeur Snape? C'est très bien ma chérie, mais tu aurais peut-être dû nous prévenir avant…_

_- S'il y a quoi que ce soit…_ ajouta la voix incertaine de son père.

_- Je suis très fière de toi, Ginny_, fit pompeusement Percy. _Je ne peux cependant que m'étonner du choix de l'enseignant que tu as choisi d'assister. A ta place – _

_- Ginny! _coupa Ron. _Mais tu es complètement cinglée! Je t'ordonne de rester loin de ce sale –_

_- Snape? Ce n'est pas cette espèce de bonhomme horrible?_ fit la voix lointaine de Fleur.

_- __Franchement, Ginny..._ dit Bill.

_- __Snape? Erk_, dit Charlie.

_- C'est vrai que..._ dit Hermione.

_- Il a une voix sexy_, commenta placidement Harry.

Un bref silence.

_- Bon, dans tous les cas, j'espère que tu vas bien ma chérie. Nous attendons tous de tes nouvelles. Amuse-toi… enfin, travaille bien._

La Beuglante s'auto détruisit.

- Des bonnes nouvelles? demanda doucement Luna, plongée dans l'élaboration d'un scoubidou en fil dentaire.

- Harry assume son homosexualité, répondit Ginny. Tout va bien.

Et elle eut un sourire démoniaque.

Snape avait l'air… embêté, ce soir-là. Ginny n'aurait pu préciser d'où lui venait cette impression, puisque l'homme n'affichait rien de plus que son habituelle expression dégoûtée et hautaine, mais une certaine lueur dans les yeux, peut-être, une certaine crispation de la bouche…

- Weasley, quand vous aurez terminé de me dévisager, nous pourront commencer.

Confuse, Ginny lui tendit un bout de corail.

- Je suis désolée, Monsieur. C'est juste que vous aviez l'air préoccupé.

- Mmh. (L'homme touilla pensivement la mixture. Dans le mauvais sens, nota Ginny.) J'ai reçu une invitation pour une convention importante, la semaine prochaine. En fait, les organisateurs m'ont proposé de présenter une conférence sur un sujet pointu.

- Ca a l'air bien, commenta Ginny sans trop savoir que dire, et un peu assommée par l'inhabituel flot de paroles qui jaillissait de la bouche du Maître des Potions.

- Ce serait bien, dit l'homme en pinçant les lèvres et en remuant sa potion encore plus énergiquement, si la convention ne durait pas trois jours et si le créneau qu'ils m'avaient proposé n'était pas un _vendredi matin_.

Un peu de liquide aspergea le plan de travail. Wow, il devait vraiment avoir envie d'y aller, songea rêveusement Ginny.

- Vous ne pouvez pas annuler vos cours du vendredi? demanda-t-elle posément.

Snape _grinça_ des dents.

- Impossible. Le matin, à la rigueur, mais l'après-midi j'ai un test pour les Premières Années qui est prévu depuis des semaines.

- Demandez à un Préfet de les surveiller. Ou alors, je peut le faire, en tant que votre assistante, fit Ginny en tranchant sèchement une patte de pic-vert. Je n'ai pas cours.

Au bout de dix secondes de silence elle leva les yeux. Snape la regardait d'un air calculateur.

- Oui, dit-il finalement alors qu'elle commençait à se demander s'il allait lui lancer un Endoloris ou quelque chose comme ça pour avoir oser proposer une telle éventualité, je pense que vous serez capable d'en assommer un ou deux au cas où.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas de l'humour.

- Tu vas _quoi_?!

- Je vais surveiller la classe de Snape, soupira Ginny pour le trentième fois. Quoi, ça vous étonnes que j'ai accepté une chose pareille?

Luna et Circea secouèrent la tête.

- Nan, ça m'étonne que _Snape_ ait accepté, dit la brune. Snape ne fait confiance à personne, c'est bien connu.

- Et bien peut-être qu'il voulait vraiment faire cette conférence, répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Peut-être… peut-être que Snape est _humain_? ajouta-t-elle d'un ton grave mais sincère.

Les deux autres la regardèrent profondément.

Puis elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les trois.

- Elle était bonne celle-là, pouffa Circea.

Le vendredi fatidique arriva. Le mercredi soir, Snape ne lui avait laissé comme instruction que celle de veiller à ce que chaque élèves surpris à tricher écope de trois soirées de retenue. Ginny avait trouvé la sanction dure.

A présent, plantée devant les vingt élèves, elle guettait sadiquement le moindre coup d'œil de travers.

Il avait déjà fallu cinq minutes de hurlements pour que le troupeau daigne se taire et commence le test. Au bout de sept rappels à l'ordre aux quatre élèves du fond qui bavardaient, cinq antisèches plus ou moins dissimulées sous les copies, et une élève surprise avec le manuel sur ses genoux ("Mais c'est bon, c'était juste un nom que je me souvenais plus!"), Ginny réalisa que certainement, elle n'était que l'assistante de Snape et par conséquent un élèves tout comme ceux qu'elle surveillait, que certainement, cela la poussait à un comportement plus accommodant, _mais que certainement, fallait pas pousser mémère dans les orties bordel_!

- Toi, toi, toi, toi, toi et toi, fit-elle sans prendre la peine de chercher les noms des sales marmots dans la liste et en les désignant du doigt, collés lundi, mardi et mercredi soir avec Rusard – ET C'EST TROIS SOIREES SUPLEMENTAIRES PAR MOTS QUI SORTENT DE VOTRE BOUCHE!

Vingt bouches se refermèrent sur des protestations à la vitesse de la lumière.

Un seul osa.

- Ho, Weasley, soit sympa, fit d'un ton "hé-toi-et-moi-on-est-potes-non?" un petit branleur que Ginny reconnut pour être un lointain cousin de Circea, à qui elle avait peut-être un jour vaguement adressé la parole…

- Nous disions donc 12 soirées de retenue en plus, fit-elle froidement en écrivant sur la liste.

Le morveux piqua du nez vers sa table.

A présent, un mouche voletait autour de la classe, mais personne n'osait en faire la remarque. Ginny décida qu'elle ne serait jamais prof – et que Snape avait beaucoup, beaucoup de mérite.

o O o

Severus avait passé un week-end délicieux, à rabattre le caquet de quelques petits maître de potions prétentieux. Tout aurait été parfait n'eut été la légère inquiétude qui avait subsisté dans son esprit à propos du vendredi après-midi. Cependant, ce lundi soir-là, Weasley le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui assura que tout s'était bien passé.

- Weasley. Je viens de croiser Rusard, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Ah… (Elle eut l'air très légèrement embarrassée.) Je me suis peut-être un peu laissée emporter… reconnut-elle. (Elle n'avait pas l'air du tout, du tout repentante.) D'un autre côté, je n'ai fait que suivre votre exemple et le reste du test s'est merveilleusement déroulé, conclut-elle avec de grands yeux innocents.

- Weasley… (Il laissa planer un instant de menace.) Rappelez-moi ce que vous faites à Gryffondor?

Il se détourna avant qu'elle ne voit son sourire amusé.

Quatre jours plus tard, elle arriva avec dix minutes de retard. Severus venait de s'apercevoir que, au lieu de lui lancer une remarque meurtrière comme il le faisait généralement, il allait lui demandait s'il y avait un problème, mais elle lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en balançant son sac dans un coin et en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises, les poings crispés.

- Est-ce que l'on peut ce soir élaborer le poison le plus violent, le plus douloureux, le plus lent, le plus horrible de la création? Un truc qui rongerait doucement les entrailles de la victime, qui lui ferait cracher ses tripes, ses reins et ses poumons. Qui lui ferait dégouliner la cervelle par les oreilles. Qui ferait pourrir et tomber ses ongles, et sa peau, et –

- Je dois avoir ça, fit tranquillement Severus. C'est pour quelqu'un de votre connaissance?

- Mes frères, fit-elle cruellement. Surtout Fred et George, ajouta-t-elle après réflexion.

- Oh.

- Ils sont ici pour le week-end, dit-elle sombrement.

Severus lâcha le livre qu'il feuilletait distraitement et releva la tête, alarmé.

- Sans rire?

- Sans rire.

Il en saisit un autre sur ses étagères.

- Putrefactus horribilis, trois heures de préparation, une journée de cuisson. J'ai tout les ingrédients dont nous aurons besoin.

- En octobre, ils ont lancé une Bombabouse dans un chaudron de QuiGratte, et en novembre ils ont créé une sorte de fumée aphrodisiaque qui a persisté dans les cachots pendant trois jours.

- Ca reste relativement innocent.

- Weasley, je n'en suis qu'à leur exploits de deuxième année. Acide chlorhydrique.

- Il y a un produit moldu dans votre recette?

- Non, mais il parait que c'est très dangereux, fit-il en débouchant la bouteille avec précaution et en versant soigneusement quelques gouttes dans son chaudron. Alors j'innove.

Il se ravisa et versa tout le flacon.

- Et vous, que leur reprochez-vous?

La jeune fille se gratta le menton.

- Vous avez eu des grandes sœurs?

Severus se remémora ses trois cousines, de cinq ans ses aînées, et toujours en train de le taquiner à propos de…

- Oh.

- Oui.

A la fin de la soirée, ils avaient retrouvé assez de leur sang-froid pour avoir reconnu que le poison n'était pas la solution. Ils gardèrent tout de même le flacon de côté.

- Et que viennent-ils faire à Poudlard? demanda Severus d'un ton las tandis qu'ils terminaient de ranger ce qui traînait.

- Je crois qu'ils ont persuadé le professeur de DCFM de les laisser faire une petite conférence.

- Sur quoi?

- Je crois que le sujet est "Pourquoi se méfier des gens à l'air sympathique?".

- Oh. Ils vont être bien.

La jeune fille acquiesça.

Au moment de partir, elle le regarda d'un air spéculateur.

- Professeur… si vous aviez un moyen inoffensif pour vous venger d'eux, vous le feriez?

- Je doute que quoi que ce soit d'inoffensif puisse réellement atteindre les jumeaux Weasley, fit-il d'un ton désabusé. Mais je suppose que oui.

- D'accord. (Elle eut un sourire.) Bonne soirée, dit-elle en disparaissant.

Severus resta là à se gratter la tête.

o O o

- Finalement, Snape est assez sympa, lâcha Ginny au milieu du petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin.

Circea recracha sa bouchée de toast et Luna lui tapota rêveusement le dos.

- Je te demande pardon? s'étrangla la brune.

- Hier soir, on a fabriqué un poison vraiment horrible pour le donner à Fred et George, raconta-t-elle joyeusement.

Circea la regarda d'un air dégoûté.

- Yerk. Comment peux-tu t'amuser avec Snape. Oh, non, les deux mots ne peuvent même pas aller dans la même phrase!

- C'est parce qu'il faut s'habituer à son humour à froid –

- Son quoi?

- Coucouuuuuuunotrepetitesoeuretteànous!

Ginny leva un regard froid vers ses deux frères qui venaient d'apparaître, fiers comme des paons.

- Cassez-vous, répondit-elle avec tout son amour fraternel.

- Alors, comment vont tes amourettes? demanda George en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle et en saisissant le dernier croissant.

Elle le lui arracha sèchement des mains.

- Dites-moi, contre-attaqua Circea qui avait eu l'occasion de se faire inviter au Terrier, on ne vous entend jamais parler de _vos_ conquêtes.

Fred se pencha tout prêt de son oreille.

- Mais on t'en parle quand tu veux, susurra-t-il.

La brune s'écarta avec une moue une moue dégoûtée.

- Finalement, non.

- En fait, commença posément Ginny alors que ses deux frères commençaient une bataille de petit-suisse, je compte peut-être – _peut-être _– amener quelqu'un pendant les vacances de Noël.

Fred et George reposèrent aussitôt leurs armes et se tournèrent vers elle en tentant de dissimuler leur air avide.

- Oh… fit Fred avec toute l'innocence d'un jeune louveteau aux grands yeux liquides et à la diète depuis quatre jours. Qui ça?

Ginny se contenta de se tartiner tranquillement une tranche de pain.

- Non… murmura-t-elle pensivement, peut-être que c'est encore trop tôt en fait…

George lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

- Mais non, petite sœur, si c'est vraiment le bon ce ne sera jamais trop tôt, dit-il d'un ton grave.

Ginny leva un regard éperdu vers lui.

- Tu crois?

- J'en suis certain, répondit-il en hochant la tête avec détermination, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. L'amour, le vrai, n'a pas besoin de toutes ces formalités et ces présentations… alors c'est qui?

- Snape, répondit-elle froidement.

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et s'éloignèrent en se donnant des tapes dans le dos. Le rictus qui tordit les lèvres de leur chère sœur, s'ils l'avaient vu, les aurait sans doute pétrifiés sur place.

- Ginny? Tu fais peur, remarqua tranquillement Luna.

Bien. Bien, bien, bien.

Elle avait bien fait avancé les choses, son plan était en place, sa mère n'allait pas tarder à la contacter pour connaître la date de la visite de son cher ami, ses frères devaient déjà commencer à prendre des paris sur l'identité de ce dernier.

Restait que ledit présumé cher ami n'avait pas encore accepté. Et, qu'en étant réaliste, il y avait très peu de chances qu'il accepte.

Bah, dans le pire des cas, elle se prendrait encore quelques sales remarques comme quoi elle était incapable de réellement intéresser un gars. Et Snape la virerait de son poste d'assistante, c'était tout. Quoique, il pourrait aussi la coller jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité – une chance d'être en septième année. Non, l'un dans l'autre, elle pouvait se permettre d'essayer. Parce qu'il y avait toujours une petite chance… Elle frappa à la porte du cachot.

- Bonsoir, Professeur.

- Miss Weasley, répondit civilement Snape, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne lui jeta aucun regard mortel et se contenta d'un vague signe de tête tout en continuer à éplucher délicatement… un truc qu'il était en train d'éplucher, parfois Ginny n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir.

Elle se mit à l'ouvrage et, pendant un long moment, ils ne parlèrent que pour échanger des quelques propos sur la potion qu'ils préparaient.

Ginny attendit qu'ils aient terminé de la mettre en bouteille et de l'étiqueter et, quand Snape eut inscrit la dernière date avec ce qui ressemblait chez lui à un air satisfait, elle se racla légèrement la gorge.

- Alors… est-ce que mes frères sont venus vous offrir leurs salutations? demanda-t-elle d'un ton égal.

Snape eut immédiatement l'air beaucoup moins satisfait.

- Vos frères, miss Weasley, n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de placarder sur la porte de la salle de classe qu'exceptionnellement, le cours se déroulerait dans la Tour de Divination. Bien entendu, alors que je cherchait à dissiper ce léger malentendu, vos frères se sont introduits dans la salle de classe pour mélanger tout les ingrédients de la journée, ce qui, comme vous pouvez vous en douter, à quelque peu déréglé les cours suivants. Je m'émerveille toujours qu'ils n'aient pas encore terminé à Ste-Mangouste, ou plutôt Azkaban, conclut-il d'un ton rageur.

- Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils savent que vous êtes capable de repérer leurs âneries, ou du moins d'en limiter les conséquences, fit pensivement Ginny.

Snape lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Weasley, la flatterie ne marche pas sur moi.

- Je crois que c'est vrai. Ils ne vont jamais aussi loin à la maison.

Snape ne dit rien mais fit une légère moue. Ginny prit une grande inspiration.

- Cependant… je crois que j'ai trouvé une idée pour leur faire très très très peur – peut-être même leur faire risquer la crise cardiaque.

Malgré elle, un sourire purement maléfique se glissa sur ses lèvres. Snape haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

- Mais je ne peux pas la réaliser seule, ajouta-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence. Puis Snape se tourna vers elle avec un air incrédule.

- Weasley. Est-ce que par hasard vous me demanderiez de participer à une mauvaise farce et ceci uniquement dans le but de vous venger de vos deux imbéciles de frères? gronda-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Ginny déglutit et hocha légèrement la tête.

- Que dois-je faire? fit-il immédiatement.

Elle le fixa, ébahie.

- Vous seriez d'accord?

- Je crois que parvenir à traumatiser Fred et George Weasley illuminerait mes vieux jours, dit-il calmement. Et je crois que vous êtes assez futée pour me proposer un plan qui ne sera ni dangereux, ni illégal, ni définitivement ridicule pour qui que ce soit.

Ginny se sentit absurdement flattée.

- D'accord, dit-elle. Voici l'idée…

Snape l'écouta sans un mot, ses sourcils se haussant graduellement au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Quand elle eut terminé, et que Snape la fixa comme si elle était folle, elle se demanda simplement comment elle avait osé proposé un truc pareil.

- Brillant, dit-il simplement, la médusant pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Bien que peu flatteur pour moi, ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

Elle rougit.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis parfaitement réaliste quant à l'affection que me portent généralement les gens, dit-il avec un léger geste de la main. Cela me gène juste légèrement vis-à-vis de vos parents…

- Ca leur fera un peu de bien, prononça-t-elle sans aucune commisération.

- Si vous le dites, dit-il poliment. (Il la regarda avec attention.) Je dois vous remercier, Weasley, vous ne m'offrez pas que l'occasion de me venger de messieurs Frederic et George, mais de tous vos frères…

Et il eut un grand sourire de requin. Ginny eut presque pitié pour sa famille. Presque. Après tout, l'idée venait d'elle.

- Je vous en prie. Et donc, ça serait possible de faire ça pendant les vacances de Noël?

- Je m'en réjouis d'avance, siffla-t-il, le regard comme perdu dans une rêverie agréable.

Voldemort devait ressembler à ça quand il songeait à torturer des Moldus, pensa-t-elle.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, fit-elle d'un ton un peu incertain, en s'éloignant vers la porte, s'attendant malgré elle encore à ce que Snape reprenne son masque méprisant et la traite de petite morveuse impudente.

Mais l'homme se contenta d'un signe de tête, et elle quitta les lieux un peu sonnée.

Une heure plus tard, elle était accroupie devant la cheminée, tâchant de garder un ton neutre devant les interrogations de sa mère.

- Mais il est bien, ce garçon? Tes frères le connaissent?

- Maman…

- Holàlà, il va falloir que je prépare quelque chose de bien… Est-ce qu'il y a des plats qu'il n'aime pas?

_- Maman._

- Quel soir venez-vous? Il faut que je prévienne toute la famille!

Ginny soupira.

- Je ne sais pas, un soir entre Noël et le Jour de l'An… Le 28 ça te va?

- C'est parfait ma chérie! Je suppose que ses parents sont d'accord.

Ginny se pinça la cuisse. Très très fort.

- Je lui fait confiance, dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Très bien, répondit sa mère d'un ton déjà ailleurs. Bon, je vais aller composer mon menu…

- Maman, on n'est que le 12.

- … tu veux parler à quelqu'un d'autre? Harry est ici.

- Oh, oui, passe-le-moi.

Il y eut quelques étincelles et la tête de Harry apparut à son tour.

- Ginny?

- Salut! fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de fabriquer? demanda un Harry hilare.

- T'occupe. Où en sont les paris?

- Ron et Charlie ont mis trois et cinq mornilles sur Colin, Bill cinq sur Dean, les jumeaux un gallion sur Dumbledore. D'après ce que tu leur a balancé l'autre jour, sur Snape, ils ont l'air de se douter que tu va leur faire une blague…

- En fait, tu _peux_ parier un gallion sur Snape.

Du foyer jaillirent quelques étincelles, comme si Harry avait été pris d'une quinte de toux.

- Snape? (Une hésitation.) Le _vrai_?

- Pas mal non? chantonna Ginny en regardant ses ongles.

- Comment tu as persuadé _Snape_?

- Je crois que son envie de se venger de quelques Weasley l'a poussé à s'allier avec un d'entre eux.

- Et… (Harry fronça les sourcils.) Vous ne risquez pas d'avoir quelques problèmes avec ça?

- Oh, je compte raconter l'histoire à Dumbledore ensuite, ça le fera bien rire. Et puis j'aurait dix-sept ans le 20, je serai majeure.

L'expression de Harry s'éclaira à nouveau.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

- Moi aussi, répondit honnêtement Ginny.

o O o

- Entrez, entrez, mon garçon! Asseyez-vous. Une tasse de thé?

Severus acquiesça poliment mais repoussa fermement la boite de gâteaux au citron.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Albus?

- Oui, oui. (Le vieil homme tortilla un instant sa barbe en le contemplant pensivement, avec ce regard qui déclenchait généralement chez Severus des sueurs froides.) Vos collègues ont dernièrement été étonné par un certain… excès de civilité plutôt inattendu de votre part dernièrement, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- Vous voulez dire que Minerva est venue vous voir parce que je lui ai poliment passé le pain à table hier? répondit Severus d'un ton tout aussi neutre.

- Pas exactement. Disons que vous avez l'air bien plus détendu que d'habitude – ce dont je me félicite pour vous, mon cher enfant…

- Albus, épargnez-moi.

- … mais que je m'interroge tout naturellement sur ce brusque changement. Severus, vous n'avez pas prévu d'assassiner les élèves de cette école à grande échelle, rassurez-moi?

- Non, fit Severus avec un soupir d'exaspération (et une toute, toute petite pointe de regret).

- Bien. (Albus eut l'air absurdement soulagé.) Alors? interrogea-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Alors _quoi_?

- Severus…

La voix était gentiment réprobatrice et lourde de menaces horribles. Severus piocha un gâteau dans la boîte et le tourna machinalement entre ses doigts en marmonnant.

- Je n'ai pas entendu.

- Je vais jouer un tour aux Weasley, prononça-t-il à contrecoeur.

Il leva les yeux et aperçut un spectacle plutôt rare: Albus Dumbledore à court de mots.

- Un tour? prononça enfin le vieil homme. Oh. D'accord. Et… euh… auquel d'entre eux?

- A tous. Sauf Miss Virginia, puisqu'elle participe également, dit simplement Severus.

- Oh. Je vois. (Albus Dumbledore, plus grand sorcier du XXème siècle, commença à touiller son thé ave sa baguette.) Mais, euh… enfin…

- Un problème, Albus?

Le vieil homme reposa sa tasse, vaincu.

- Je suis désolé, Severus, avoua-t-il, mais si vous commencez à faire des farces en compagnie de vos élèves, c'est tout mon système de valeurs qui s'effondre.

- Professeur?

- Miss Weasley? répondit Severus sans cesser d'émincer son gingembre.

- J'avais pensé à mettre le professeur Dumbledore au courant, pour Noël. Je pense que, d'abord, l'histoire lui plaira, et qu'ensuite ça pourrait nous éviter quelques problèmes… au cas où… termina-t-elle d'un voix hésitante.

- Comme vos parents portant plainte contre moi? demanda-t-il d'un ton impassible.

- Mon père comprendra et même appréciera, mais ma mère peut parfois réagir, mmh, spontanément.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a été informé de cette affaire cet après-midi même, l'informa-t-il.

- Oh. Parfait. (La jeune fille reposa son couteau et se tourna vers lui, l'air curieux.) Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

- Après avoir failli s'être étouffé avec son thé, qu'il adorerait être là.

Les jours suivants passèrent très vite. La veille des vacances arriva, et avec elle leur dernière petite soirée de travail de l'année.

Severus observa un moment l'adolescente qui menait à présent ses propres préparations dans son coin, tandis que lui-même se chargeait des potions réellement délicates. Il avait finalement, une dizaine de jour auparavant, eu pitié d'elle et l'avait chargée de choses plus intéressantes que la préparation des ingrédients. Se serait-elle plainte une seule fois depuis le début de l'année qu'il n'aurait pas été aussi clément. Mais ce n'avait pas été le cas.

Weasley maniait ses fioles et ses bouteilles avec calme et précision, et c'était presque un plaisir de l'observer – d'un point de vue purement professionnel, bien entendu. Bien qu'elle soit jolie, à présent. Severus se rappelait encore, comme il se rappelait de tous ses élèves, de la gamine maigrichonne aux cheveux carottes qui était arrivée à Poudlard plus de six années avant. La biologie humaine était fascinante, décida-t-il, et injuste parfois. Combien d'adolescents étaient tout simplement restés quelconque quand d'autres se transformaient si bien? Il était tellement absorbé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne redevint conscient de ce qui l'entourait que quand Weasley lui eut presque crié son nom dans l'oreille.

- Tous va bien, Monsieur? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

Merlin, il devait déteindre sur elle.

- Je songeait à quelque chose, répondit-il sans se vexer. Vous avez terminé?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je suppose que nous nous reverrons le 28, énonça-t-il calmement.

- Je pense, fit-elle en souriant d'un air légèrement embarrassé, ou inquiet, ou excité, il n'aurait su le dire.

- Dans ce cas je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël. Et tenez, ceci est pour vous.

Elle regarda avec de grands yeux le paquets qu'il lui tendait, puis le prit avec hésitation, avant de lever un regard interrogateur sur lui.

- C'est bien votre anniversaire, non? fit-il d'un ton détaché.

Elle eut un petit sourire, et s'empressa de déchirer le papier. Ah, ces gosses, soupira intérieurement Severus.

_- Une première édition de __10001 champignons délicieux, farceurs ou mortels__? Et signé?!_ Mais il est interdit en Grande-Bretagne!

- Je l'avais en double, se contenta de dire Severus, profondément satisfait de lui. Je vous en prie, faites-moi le plaisir de commencer à le lire dans votre chambre, ajouta-t-il en refermant avec fermeté l'ouvrage qu'elle commençait déjà à feuilleter.

La bouche ouverte, elle se laissa mener sans résister jusqu'au couloir au milieu duquel il la planta fermement.

- La Tour Gryffondor, miss Weasley, lui répéta-t-il patiemment.

Elle cligna des yeux.

- Oh. Oui. (Puis elle se tourna vers lui.) Ouah. Mais vous êtes sûr que…?

Severus haussa un sourcil. Elle sourit.

- Bien entendu. Et bien… merci. Je suppose.

Elle resta là un instant à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, puis, en un geste très rapide, posa sa main sur son bras et le serra légèrement, avant de décamper.

Severus resta un bon moment planté devant son miroir, se grattant pensivement le menton. Que valait-il mieux? Arriver habillé tel l'habituel Professeur Snape, la terreur des écoliers, le cauchemar des adolescents, ses robes noires flottant derrière lui de façon menaçante, le col de sa chemise impeccablement en place? Ou bien fallait-il réellement jouer le jeu, s'habiller bien, tel le jouvenceau présenté pour la première fois à ses futurs beaux-parents, ayant fait de son mieux pour paraître propre et soigné? Severus réfléchit posément. C'était sa première farce, après tout, il ne fallait pas qu'il la manque.

Hum. Les fils Weasley n'étaient plus des écoliers, et il était ridicule de pouvoir penser les terroriser comme au bon vieux temps. Non, ce qui devait les terroriser, c'était l'idée que leur sœur puisse souhaiter unir sa vie à un homme tel que lui – aussi désobligeant que cela puisse paraître, mais Severus avait depuis longtemps cessé de ce préoccuper de ces choses-là, ce qui lui simplifiait remarquablement la vie. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas un jouvenceau affolé dînant pour la première fois chez ses futurs beaux-parents. Oh non.

Il retourna fouiller dans son armoire.

o O o

- Nan mais réellement le vrai Snape pour de vrai? chuchota Harry avec un manque de discrétion appréciable alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine en train de préparer l'entrée.

- Oui, répondit simplement Ginny, coupant avec adresse le pied d'un champignon.

- Ginny… où as-tu appris à sourire comme ça?

- Je passe bon nombre de mes soirées avec notre invité de ce soir, tu sais bien.

- Oooh, on parle de ce charmant petit Creevey par ici? intervint Charlie qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. C'est le grand amour dis-moi! fit-il avec un sourire langoureux.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas Colin, fit froidement Ginny. Et rends-moi ce bout de champignon.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna en fredonnant.

- Non mais sérieusement Snape? reprit Harry.

Ginny le regarda et il se tut. Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Tu savais qu'un champignon de Paris, découpé en petites pyramides, pouvait occasionner à la personne l'ingurgitant d'horribles cauchemars sur ce dont il a le plus peur au monde? remarqua Ginny.

Il était sept heures moins cinq. Mme Weasley courait partout, ici remettant un tableau d'aplomb, là retapant un coussin. M. Weasley était assis dans son fauteuil, fumant sa pipe préférée. On entendait quelques bruits bizarres venant de la chambre des jumeaux. Ginny, Harry et Ron terminaient de dresser la table. Percy, Charlie et Bill bavardaient sur le pas de la porte. Hermione et Fleur étaient assises côte à côte et échangeaient des sourires figés.

Il était sept heures moins trois. Mme Weasley descendait les escaliers en tenant Fred et George, ricanants, chacun par une oreille. M. Weasley se mouvait avec indolence vers sa chaise en bout de table. Ginny, dans sa chambre, terminait rapidement son léger maquillage, parce qu'elle était _réellement _décidée à faire semblant jusqu'au bout. Harry et Ron s'étaient assis et discutaient Quidditch. Percy et Bill échangeaient encore quelques gallions. Charlie inspectait le plat d'entrée. Hermione et Fleur étaient assises côte à côte et échangeaient des sourires figés.

Il était sept heure moins une. Mme Weasley s'asseyait en tapotant ses cheveux. M. Weasley se versait un verre de vin. Les jumeaux gigotaient sur leurs chaises. Ginny inspirait profondément, se demandant si il n'était pas encore trop tard pour tout annuler. Harry et Ron continuaient à discuter Quidditch, mais un sourire énorme grandissait peu à peu sur les lèvres du brun. Percy jouait avec sa fourchette. Charlie baillait. Bill lorgnait sur la bouteille de vin. Hermione et Fleur étaient assises côte à côte et échangeaient des sourires figés.

Il était sept heures. On frappa à la porte. Tout le monde se tourna avec curiosité.

- J'y vais, chantonna d'une voix fêlée Mme Weasley.

Et elle alla ouvrir.

Il faisait très sombre dehors, et il ne virent, pendant un long moment, que le dos de la chère femme, immobile. Puis, d'une voix incrédule puis embarrassée, elle demanda :

- Professeur Snape? C'est… c'est une joie de vous voir, bien entendu, mais nous attendons quelqu'un et –

Et enfin la voix grave, crémeuse de Snape.

- C'est exactement pour cette raison que je me trouve ici en ce moment-même, très chère. A moins que Ginny ne m'ait fait part d'une mauvaise date?

Ginny regarda le reste de sa famille et crut jouir sur sa chaise.

Ginny s'était levée, approchée en souriant de Snape, qui lui avait fait un léger baisemain. Puis elle l'avait mené jusqu'à la table, en profitant pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Evitez les champignons découpés en pyramide.

Il avait souri comme s'ils avaient partagé une plaisanterie intime. Ce qui était assez le cas, en fait.

- Vous tous, annonça-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle trouva merveilleusement maîtrisée (Harry lui révéla le lendemain qu'elle avait plutôt l'air d'avoir un poulet dans la gorge, mais que cela ne faisait que renforcer sa crédibilité), j'aimerais vous présenter, bien que vous le connaissiez déjà tous, le Professeur Snape. Severus, ajouta-t-elle après une fraction de seconde.

C'était _tellement_ bizarre. Elle regarda à nouveaux ses frères et se retint se s'enfuir en riant comme une démente.

Snape s'inclina légèrement.

- Mme Weasley. M. Weasley. Miss Delacour. Miss Granger. Monsieur Weasley. Monsieur Weasley. Monsieur Weasley. Messieurs Weasley. Monsieur Weasley. Monsieur Potter.

Il y eut un silence.

Ginny toussota, et son père sembla se réveiller d'un très long rêve.

- Oh… Severus, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. C'est – heu – c'est une joie de vous avoir à notre table ce soir, en des circonstances aussi … heu… joyeuses…

C'est à ce moment-là que les six frères Weasley se mirent à hurler.

La suite fut un peu confuse. Quand elle tenta de raconter la soirée à Luna et Circea, Ginny crut se souvenir que sa mère et les jumeaux étaient tombés dans les pommes, tandis que Charlie, blanc comme un linge, restait le regard fixé droit devant lui en répétant "je vais me réveiller je vais me réveiller je vais me réveiller". Ron s'était enfui en criant à cause de la mygale que les jumeaux avaient prévu en cadeau de bienvenue pour leur futur beau-frère, tandis que Hermione pointait Snape du doigt en s'écriant "C'est sûrement du Polynectar!". Bill semblait impassible, mais Fleur se mit à gémir quand il commença à lui broyer la main. Percy restait là, la bouche ouverte. Harry était tombé de sa chaise, hoquetant de rire.

- Un peu de _silence_!

Tous s'immobilisèrent. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où Ginny fut impressionnée par son père. Ce dernier s'était redressé, le visage imperturbable.

- Bill, occupe-toi de ta mère. Charlie, les jumeaux et Ron. (Il se tourna vers Severus, qui suivait la scène avec un intérêt poli.) Je suis profondément navré du comportement de ma famille, Severus, fit-il gravement. Je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous – et appelez-moi par mon prénom, comme d'habitude. Un peu de vin?

- Ce n'est rien, Arthur. Je prendrais volontiers un verre.

Ils commencèrent à discuter civilement. Ginny regarda autour d'elle : le reste de la tablée – excepté Harry qui ramassait discrètement les quelques assiettes tombées au sol – avait le regard fixé sur les deux hommes… et sur elle-même. Elle prit un air innocent et s'empara du saladier.

- De la salade de champignons, Severus? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en se tournant vers elle, souriant.

Peut-être aurait-il pu l'appeler par un petit nom sucré, calcula la part d'esprit reptilienne de Ginny, mais après tout il s'agissait de Snape. Non, il avait raison. Elle lui sourit à son tour et entreprit de le servir.

Les autres se rasseyaient lentement, le regard toujours fixés sur l'intrus et les deux êtres étranges qu'étaient le chef de leur famille et la petite dernière préférée.

Harry se racla la gorge.

- Ca fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir, professeur, fit-il avec un regard pur comme l'aurore.

Snape lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Plaisir entièrement partagé, Potter, fit-il gracieusement.

Ils se regardèrent avec dans les yeux la lueurs de vieux ennemis complices, puis sourirent.

Ils mangèrent le reste des champignons dans un silence plus ou moins pesant. Snape ne sembla aucunement gêné.

- Ginny. Ginny! chuchota Harry.

Ginny reposa le plat sur le plan de travail et jeta un coup d'œil au curry qui bouillonnait.

- Oui?

- Je suis en train de tomber amoureux, lui annonça Harry avec un air très sérieux.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à la tablée toujours silencieuse.

- Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment d'en parler? chuchota-t-elle à son tour. A moins que… oh non, pas Charlie! Tu n'as aucune chance tu sais.

Harry ferma les yeux avec un soupir exaspéré.

- Je parle de Snape, bien sûr.

Ginny cligna des yeux. Regarda leur invité. Snape, dans toute sa snapitude. Elle posa sa main sur le front de son ami.

- Tu es sérieux? Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais devoir t'emmener vite fait dans une jolie petite chambre de Ste-Mangouste où pleins de jolis messieurs en blouse blanche vont s'occuper de toi.

- Je plaisante, sourit Harry. Mais il est _réellement_ classe.

- Hé, c'est mon fiancé. (Elle lui colla un plat dans les mains.) Tiens, amène ça à table.

- C'est vrai que tu me présenteras à de jolis messieurs en blouse blanche? demanda Harry.

Bien entendu que Snape était classe, songea-t-elle en se rasseyant. C'était Snape, après tout.

Elle lui jeta un discret (espérait-elle) coup d'œil, et le bout de viande planté au bout de sa fourchette retomba dans son assiette avec un petit "floc!". C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans ses habituelles robes noires qui résistaient à toutes sortes de brûlures. Enfin, c'était la même forme et le même principe – et la même couleur, bien entendu – mais le prix du tissus ne devait certainement pas être le même. Waw. Même les coutures étaient des oeuvres d'art. Elle tendit discrètement la main pour touchez le tissus qui semblait si épais et soyeux…

- Tout va bien, Ginny?

Il se penchait vers elle, avec un regard tendre. Elle déglutit.

- J'aime beaucoup votre robe, fit-elle honnêtement. Elle est très belle.

Il se pencha à son oreille.

- Pas aussi belle que vous, murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre.

Ginny n'eut pas à se forcer pour rougir violemment.

Le repas continua, Snape bavardant principalement avec M. Weasley, Harry plaçant occasionnellement quelques mots. Ginny se contenta d'observer, détournant parfois les yeux sous le regard stupéfait ou accusateur d'un des autres membres de sa famille. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les mains de Snape. Il mangeait avec autant d'élégance qu'il fabriquait ses potions, songea-t-elle.

Finalement, après une énorme tarte au chocolat, Snape remercia ses hôtes – "C'était absolument délicieux, Molly." – et prit congé. Ginny le suivit jusqu'au pas de la porte, et se tint là, hésitante. Il plissa légèrement les yeux, puis lui prit la main et l'attira quelques pas dehors. Elle le regarda, étonnée, et il en profita pour lui saisir délicatement le menton, et se pencha vers elle.

Ginny se raidit, surprise. Les lèvres de Snape étaient à quelques millimètres du coin gauche de sa bouche, et elle pouvait quasiment le sentir sourire.

- Ne bougez pas, lui intima-t-il dans un souffle. Autant pousser la supercherie jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas?

Elle se força à se détendre. Bien entendu, songea-t-elle, vue la façon dont elle tournait le dos à la porte, et la faible lumière, c'était une occasion excellente. Elle se rapprocha légèrement de lui et ne sursauta pas quand il passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- Et bien, murmura-t-il, les réactions de votre famille étaient-elles à votre convenance?

Elle sourit, son souffle lui effleurant la joue.

- J'aurais tellement aimé prendre des photos.

Il eut un petit son amusé.

- Pour ma part, le souvenir se suffira à lui seul, avoua-t-il. Je vous remercie, miss Weasley.

- C'est moi qui vous remercie.

Ils s'écartèrent légèrement, souriants. Puis Snape la relâcha et, après un dernier baisemain, transplana.

Ginny se retourna vers l'entrée.

- MADEMOISELLE GINERVA _WEASLEY_! hurla sa mère, campée sur le seuil de la porte, les deux poings sur les hanches.

Oups.

o O o

Severus apparut devant les portes du château. Il traversa le parc à grands pas, pénétra dans l'école, salua Rusard qui traînait dans un corridor, poussa la porte de ses appartements, ôta sa grande et chaude cape, la suspendit soigneusement, s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré, et éclata de rire.

Fin

(Pour l'instant?)


End file.
